


Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You (by Phil)

by cah_avengers



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Car Accidents, Crack, Dead Parents, M/M, Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cah_avengers/pseuds/cah_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw a post on Tumblr for Fanfic Bingo, decided to write a fic with everything in it. So yes, this is a high school coffee shop AU which somehow is compatible with canon. This fic contains everything you'd expect from a generic fanfic.<br/>Straight people do not exist. There will be angst and making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on Tumblr with this attached: http://nerdexpress.tumblr.com/image/83628864037  
> I had to write a fic with everything in it. This is happening.  
> Coffee shop developments are coming next chapter, as well as more angst and sexual tension.

1

"So I sniff and lick your envelope/ And fall to little pieces every time I wonder what clothes you wear to school." (Across The Sea/ Weezer)

Steve walked into his chemistry class, absently finding his usual seat. Fury had insisted that he was sent back to high school after the recovery of the Winter Soldier. Steve had assumed Bucky would join him, but in the two months he had been here there was no sign of such thing happening. Apparently Nick thought only one nonagenarian needed reeducation. Steve wouldn’t mind so much if he’d been able to get privately educated, but somehow he ended up in an average high school surrounded by teenagers. The only facility he should be in at his age, Steve thought to himself, was a retirement home.

Steve sighed deeply, and glanced over at the door as it opened. Bucky walked in, grinning like an idiot. He was dressed in a suit, his hair pulled back with glasses perched on his nose. Steve didn’t know what to do. His confusion increased when Bucky walked to the front of the classroom and started writing his name on the blackboard.

(A.N: Just clarifying - I used blackboard because I don't know if countries like New York have whiteboards or electronics. I'm assuming they have blackboards, but I'm trying not to be racist)

“Hey class, from today I’ll be your new chemistry teacher. Technically you should call me Mr Barnes, but I’ll accept Bucky. I’m nice like that.”  
Steve was in a state of confusion – this had to be a joke. It didn’t help when Bucky looked directly at Steve and grinned widely, his eyes full of mischief. The Captain slumped onto his desk. Guess he was wrong about Fury not making Bucky go back to school.

Steve so wasn't checking out Bucky's ass when he was writing on the blackboard. And he definitely wasn't admiring how the white shirt strained against Bucky's abs. But most of all, he so wasn't developing fantasies involving Bucky calling him a very, very naughty boy.

Steve could only let out a sigh of relief when the class came to an end. If he had to listen to one more comment about how hot the new teacher was, he may actually smash something. And lucky for him, this class had needed a partner and everyone was too intimidated to pair with Captain America. He ended up doing experiments with “Mr Barnes” for an hour, who insisted he called him “Sir” in front of the other students. After waiting until the other students had left, Steve walked up to the front desk.

“Please tell me this is a joke.”

“Stevie, my favourite student! You know, just because you have a pretty face doesn’t mean I’ll automatically give you an A.”

“Buck. Please. Why is my best friend teaching chemistry to a class of teenagers?”

Bucky snorted. “Please, a class full of teenagers and Captain America. Guess Fury thought of a way to reintegrate me into society, and I get paid for it. Honestly though, it was worth taking the job to see the look on your face.”

Steve glared at him, obviously not finding this as amusing as Bucky did. “Bucky, you hated school. And how do you even know about chemistry?”

“I’m guessing the Red Room taught me more stuff than I really needed to know - well, basic chemical knowledge was necessary for explosives etc…and I needed a hobby when I started getting back to being Bucky Barnes.”

Steve literally couldn’t. He turned to walk out but tripped on a desk, falling straight into Bucky. They ended up on the floor, Steve on top of Bucky with his leg firmly wedged between Bucky’s thighs. Bucky's eyes smouldered into Steves's, he was biting his lip like he was trying to tame his trouser snake.

“Oh Captain, you could have said something…”

Steve flushed red, and scrambled off the ground. “Oh shut up Buck, you are so sleeping on the couch tonight. Even if you are my best friend”

He rushed out of the room, hearing Bucky wildly laughing in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild barista Bucky appears! And also angst. And awkward boners. Oh Cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. But you can't make me stop. MWAHAHAHa  
> ALSO GRATUITOUS FRENCH

“You can run/You can hide/But you can’t escape my love.” (Enrique Iglesias/Escape)

Steve sighed as he walked down the street. He still couldn’t come to terms with the idea that his teacher was also his childhood friend slash famed assassin. What were the chances?

There was only one way to sort this out. A delicious venti, sugar-free, non-fat, vanilla soy, double shot, decaf, no foam, extra hot, peppermint white chocolate mocha with light whip and extra syrup. Steve may not feel the effects of coffee, but damn did he love the taste. He started walking more briskly, motivated by the thought of a delicious Starbucks™. 

He walked through the doors of the coffee shop, breathing in deeply. But then he gasped in horror. A barista grinned widely at him, his teeth gleaming like evil evil pearls. Bucky. Bucky was a barista. The notorious Winter Soldier was now a sexy sexy high school teacher, and also a sexy sexy barista. It was almost as if the world was conspiring to make him think inappropriate things about his best friend.

“So what can I get you today, Captain America? An Americano with extra freedom?” 

Steve was going to punch Bucky, to hell with what America thought of him. He wasn’t even that patriotic, the fact he wore the flag wasn’t his idea in the first place. 

“Bucky. I am going to stay calm. But why the hell are you now working in Starbucks?”

It seemed like Bucky was going to keep that evil grin all day. That and those stupid aquamarine eyes of his seemed to have a constant sparkle to them. 

“Fury’s idea. Apparently keeping me working as long as possible is for my own good, and I always liked coffee anyway.”

“Bucky, you have always hated coffee. The first time you tried it you threw up on me, and called it the work of the devil.”

Bucky smirked, and leaned closer to Steve. “J'ai une raison d'en profiter maintenant. Also, you’re holding up the queue, Captain Tightass.”

“Fine…I’ll have a venti, sugar-free…”

 

The Captain had practically collapsed on the bed as soon as he got home. He estimated that he’d been asleep for a maximum of 2 hours before he was woken by Bucky’s sobbing. 

“…Buck? Are you alright?” 

Steve rolled over in bed to see Bucky lying next to him, tears shining on his face in the moonlight. 

“Steve…I’m so sorry. I just got overwhelmed by things - the coffee and the chemistry I guess. There was one guy from the Red Room…he’d always drink coffee, I could smell it on his breath. I guess even when I didn’t remember you, I remembered how much I hated coffee…I’d always vomit when he got near me.”

Steve patted Bucky’s head gently. Now was not the time for suggestive hugs, and he didn’t want to get a boner when his friend was crying. 

“The chemistry too…there was one scientist who insisted on teaching me incredibly long and complex chemical formulae…it was torture, Stevie. I mean, yeah I know about 15 languages, but chemistry…why would they even do that?

Bucky continued sobbing, and Steve knew he could never forgive the Red Room for what they did. 

“Oh Buck, if our parents weren’t dead, you know what they’d say. They’d tell you to shut the hell up and get another job, ‘cause these bills ain’t gonna pay themselves. And they’d also probably ask what chemistry is. My point is, Buck, that what the Red Room did was terrible, and one day we’ll make them pay.”

Bucky hugged Steve. Oh shit, boner alert.

“Stevie, you’re the best friend a brainwashed assassin could have. I’m so glad we sleep together like we did as kids, I knew you’d understand.”

The Winter Soldier fell asleep in Steve’s arms. Steve didn’t sleep. He was very carefully holding his erection down and thinking of America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Google Translate says the French means: I have a reason to like it now.


End file.
